An Unexpected Engagement
by RenMan77
Summary: Touko Matsudaira sees something that she wants. Yuki Fukuzawa secretly plans to get it for her. But do either of them know what it is that they truly want? One-shot. Please read and review! Brief appearance by other MSGM characters.


**Series:** Maria-sama Ga Miteru. (AKA: Marimite; by Oyuki Konno.)

** A/N:** Welcome to my third installment in the MSGM universe! I know it has been a while since my last story, so 'Thank You!' to those who have patiently waited.

This time, I decided to divert a little from the usual Sachiko and Yumi story line and focus instead on the two people closest to them: Touko Matsudaira and Yuki Fukuzawa. This story line was one that I felt should have occurred, had there been a 5th season of the anime. As I have not read any of the novels that occur after that season, I do not know if Oyuki-sama ever did. Irregardless, here is my rendition of what I would have liked to see.

The OC character of Narita Sarasa-chan is entirely my own. Everything else belongs to Oyuki Konno-sama. Thank you for imagining such a wonderful place. ^_^

And now, our story...

**- An Unexpected Engagement -**

Touko Matsudaira was intently looking at the ring in the display case. She had been shopping with Yumi and Yuki Fukuzawa most of the morning. The ring that she was now scrutinizing in the jewelry store had struck her fancy. She was trying to decide if she should buy it now or would save up some more money before coming back to get it.

To help her decide, she excitedly pointed it out to Yumi as she walked up beside her. They discussed the ring at length, finally asking the shopkeeper if he had it in her ring size. Touko tried it on after the shopkeeper opened the case. She liked how it looked on her hand. Yumi commented how beautiful it looked on her too. In the end, Touko decided to wait and get it at a later time, as she wanted to get something else she needed. Loitering nearby, Yuki was pretending he was not listening as he waited for them.

As the girls moved on, Yuki took the opportunity to stay inside the store without being seen. He asked the shopkeeper to show him the same ring Touko had been admiring. He also liked the design and decided that it would make a good surprise gift to Touko. Yuki looked around, making sure that neither Touko nor Yumi had seen him. He asked the shopkeeper to set it aside before suggesting a small alteration to the design. After discussing it at length with the shopkeeper, Yuki then paid for the ring with the money he had saved up before rejoining his sister and her friend down the mall.

The three of them then spent the rest of the day shopping and eating at various stores inside the mall. Yumi remarking at one point about how nice it was being in their company. Yuki agreed with his sister while looking directly at Touko. Seeing Yuki staring at her, Touko smiled in return with a slight pink blush as she also agreed with Yumi. She ignored the look that Yuki was giving her at the moment. Not quite being sure what to make of it.

Towards the end of day, Yumi and Touko commented that it was sad that Yuki had not found anything that he was looking for. Yuki had just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's alright. Maybe I will find something next time." Inwardly, he smiled to himself knowing neither girl had noticed what he had purchased earlier.

Yumi was feeling very tired by then, so after dropping her off at home, Yuki walked Touko to the bus stop nearest the Fukuzawa house. They were chatting amiably about the day events, the upcoming Yamayurikai dinner and school in general. Nothing personal passed between them, but they both enjoyed the extra time together. They were both thinking how cute the other was and how much they enjoyed being in the other's company.

After arriving home, Touko bathed and dressed in her nightgown. As she climbed into bed and lay down, she thought about the day's events. Specifically, she was thinking about Yuki's comment about spending time with her. Her mind wandered on to what she liked about him. Besides being her onee-sama's younger brother, and the current Hanadera Student Council President, he had grown into himself since their first meeting the year before. She had thought him cute at their first meeting, before she had become Yumi's petite-soeur. Since then he had become a handsome young man. He was always helping her and Yumi with their own council activities in addition to those he orchestrated with Hanadera.

She found her thoughts drifting to him more often as of late when she was thinking about Yumi. The look he had shared with her earlier had made Touko nervous. Oddly, she found herself desiring more such moments with him. 'What is happening with me?' she thought to herself. 'Am I crushing on Yuki?' She mused on that for a while before concluding that she was not crushing on him so much as wanting more from him. What she wasn't sure, but spending more time with Yuki was a pleasant thought. She sighed contentedly before dropping off to sleep.

**-0-0-**

Several weeks later, the Yamayurikai held their celebratory dinner party for Yoshino, Shimako, Yumi, and indirectly Yuki's, graduation in downtown Tokyo.

Yuki had gone to the restroom and was returning from there when he looked at his reflection in a mirror. Yuki noticed his necktie out-of-place, again. As he stopped to try to fix the tie in front of the mirror, Yuki muttered to himself, "I need to look good as the Hanadera president and as the Rosa Chinensis' brother. I wouldn't want to embarrass Yumi in front of her friends, especially Touko."

As if reading his thoughts, Touko walked up behind him at that moment. She had gone to the women's room a few moments after Yuki. Returning, she had noticed him struggling in the hallway as she approached. Stopping behind him, she volunteered to help, saying. "As I have experience assisting Suguru-chan with his ties, perhaps I could help?"

Yuki was grateful for her offer. He graciously (and happily so!) accepted her help. But as she started to re-tie it, he realized that he was going to have a hard time with Touko being so close. He could smell her intoxicating perfume. (It reminded him of the Anise flower. He would have to ask Yumi about that later.) He was trying to avoid looking into her beautiful eyes. He knows what that does to his thoughts. As Touko goes about her machinations, Yuki's eyes slowly drift back to her face as he ponders how attractive she really is. 'I always knew that she was cute, but her beauty has grown far beyond that in the last year.' He thought to himself.

Touko had also noticed, and not for the first time, that Yuki has grown into himself as well. That he had become a young man who was sure of who he was and what he wanted. She remembered how thoughtful and considerate he has always been towards her when she's visited with Yumi. Even the first time they met on that awful night two years before. When she had argued with her parents and had walked out, eventually ending up near Yumi's home. It had been Yuki that had found her, comforted her, and brought her into their home. She was warmly welcomed by his entire family. It was also the beginning of her path towards souer-ship with Yumi. Something that she was eternally grateful for.

As Yuki looked at her, he was contemplating when to give Touko her gift. He was unaware that Touko was very conscious of him staring at her. She was nervous she realized, because she liked it. She finished up by carefully straightening his collar and jacket. With her hands resting against his lapels, she looked up and said "All done." Yuki enjoyed being in this place with her. It just it felt right. He surmised that was what fate intended.

Deciding to rest a while before returning to the party, Yuki and Touko walk over to a nearby bench and sat down. As they sat, they watched the sunset through the window. The window was gradually becoming more reflective due to darkening skies outside. Their conversation turned to how Touko felt about becoming Rosa Chinensis and how her petite-soeur Sarasa Narita was adjusting to her elevation to En Bouton.

As they talked, Yuki voices his concern that he will no longer see very much of Touko. Except at the annual Hanadera and Lillian sponsored plays and activities. She has been around so much the last year it was like the three of them were siblings.

He remarks on how much more interesting it has been with Touko's presence. Saying, "It has been so much fun having you around. It's sad that you will not come around as much anymore. That is unfortunate.".

Touko looked briefly at his reflection with curiosity before replying. "How so?"

"Well, due to your new duties and class schedule. Yumi's graduation and starting classes at Lillian U. Not to mention I have my own classes starting at Musashino University. I will not see you as much." Yuki paused for a moment. " I...I kind of like your being around."

Touko's eyes widened briefly. His sentiments surprised her. "I didn't know I had a fan club at Hanadera." She said as she directed a sly smile at Yuki's reflection.

Yuki blushed and smiled back awkwardly. "Um, yeah. At least one fan anyway...one that will miss you." The last part was almost a whisper.

Touko noticed his blush. She had heard his entire statement. Intrigued by his words, she decided to get the truth from Yuki. She turned towards him on bench. Still talking to his reflection, she asked. "What are you not saying Yuki Fukuzawa?"

Yuki blushed even more and began nervously stuttering. "I-I-I, um... Ah..."

Touko recognized the look on Yuki's face. She has seen it many times on her onee-sama's own face when she was trying to avoid an issue. Touko cupped his face with her left hand and lifted it up to see his reflected eyes. "Please speak clearly Yuki-kun." Cocking her head slightly to the right, she asked. "What are you thinking?"

Yuki closed his eyes. Looking at her was throwing his mind off kilter. Realizing that he had already inadvertently let his feelings start to show, he knew that he may as well tell her how he truly felt. Touko was not one to let something go easily. He opened his eyes again, and looking back at Touko, he said. "I-I like you Touko Matsudaira."

'Was that all? Touko thought as she returned her hand to her lap. She smirked before smiling at him, replying "I like you too Yuki." She then paused, studying his serious expression. When it didn't change or falter, the realization suddenly hit her of what he was really trying to tell her. "Oh!" She said. "You mean that you LIKE-LIKE me." She again looked into his reflected eyes.

Yuki held his gaze with her past six seconds. Like his sister, he suddenly looked away and became very self-conscious and started to fidget.

'Bingo!' Touko thought. 'So, it seems that we both feel the same.' The thought that it was a mutual emotion between the two of them was a pleasant one that warmed Touko immensely. Sensing that Yuki wasn't finished, she said. "Well, go on..."

Yuki, caught up in his own thoughts on the matter, reverted back into the present. He replied with a confused. "Huh?"

Touko laughed inwardly at his typical Yumi response. "I know you haven't finished Yuki-kun. There is something else you are not saying."

'You are not out of the woods yet boy-o.' Yuki thought as he took a deep breath. "We...well, you have been Yumi's 'sister' for a year now. And in that time, I feel like you have become my sister-by-proxy, and a trusted friend as well." Yuki could feel the heat rising in his face again.

Now it was Touko's turn to start blushing. "I feel the same Yuki. I like the kind of person you are, even if you do tease our 'sister' mercilessly sometimes." She said with a smile. "You are like family to me as well."

Yuki, relieved that she had taken his confession so well, had worried that she would be offended by such a proclamation. "That's good." He said, "Because I wanted to give you something. It's a...a kind of token of our friendship."

Touko turned her head, she now looked at him directly. "Oh? What is it?"

Yuki, his face still flushed, pulled out a small gift box from his jacket. He opened it and held it out for Touko to see. "It's also my way of congratulating you on your ascension to Rosa Chinensis. That is, i..i..if it is okay with you to accept a gift from me..."

Touko looked at the ring Yuki was holding out to her. It is a gold band with two hearts, one inverted. Inside the hearts were two roses. Two small sapphire stones bordered the hearts at the band. There was a single ruby stone centered between the hearts connecting them. (A/N: In Yuki's mind, the sapphires represent Hanadera and Lillian, the ruby symbolizes the love they share for their schools.)

Touko gasped in recognition as it was the same ring she had looked at several weeks before during their mall outing. The extra sapphires and ruby being the only difference. She fell in love with it instantly.

As Touko softly stroked the ring in admiration, it touched her that Yuki knew that she liked it. 'No.' She thought. 'I am touched that he knew _ME_ well enough to know I would like it.' Being who she was, she began thinking and worrying about what the ring could be interpreted to mean by others, especially her parents. Not that she really cared what others thought, but she had to at least consider it. Being Yumi's petite-soeur had taught her at least that much.

She knew that Yuki did not intend the gift as anything more than a simple expression of their friendship. She also knew that he was being honest about how he felt towards her. Her own feelings, while in the background, mirrored his. Her thoughts however, had recently been leaning towards more than just friendship with Yuki. The fact that she also would not see him as much either had also weighed more and more heavily on her mind.

She knew that there was no one else she would accept such a ring from. Well, no other boy anyway. Because deep inside, she knew that being with Yuki was what she wanted. Taking the thought farther, she suspected that Yuki himself may harbor the same strong feelings for her, but may not yet realize just how much he does. Touko felt that she should not accept the ring unless she knew that there was something more tangible behind it. Remembering the how badly she and Yumi had begun their relationship, she vowed to not pass up the opportunity to get it right this time. She formed an idea to help push Yuki in the right direction. With that thought in mind, Touko readied herself for what she would do next.

With a sigh. she said. "Wow. It's beautiful Yuki. You are so very thoughtful. It's even more beautiful than the one I saw in the store." Yuki smiled back at her. Happy that she had found his gift to her liking.

Touko then moved her arms and placed them back in her lap and looked at him directly. "However, I cannot accept such an expensive gift like this from someone who is only a friend."

Yuki looked her with a mixture of confusion and hurt. He began thinking he had offended her in some way. Touko saw this on his face. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, she moved away from him a few centimeters on the bench. She then extended her left hand towards him. "I cannot accept such a ring from _just_ a friend." She said with the intended inflection for Yuki's benefit. "However..."

Yuki's mind was still reeling over her first refusal. As he sat next to her with his mouth open in disbelief, he was not quite catching her hint. Touko then wiggled the fingers on her left hand to get his attention. Once he looked down at them, she then folded all of her fingers back except for her ring finger for a few seconds before extending them all out again.

Yuki looked quizzically at her hand for a moment before looking back up at her face. Touko just raised her left eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to her right. Saying: "Well, Yuki?" as she stared back at him with her usual smirk on her lips.

'Does she want me to put it on her hand?' Yuki thought. 'But isn't that the finger a wedding band goes...' Yuki's eyes widened suddenly as he sat up sharply with his mouth popping shut. It had finally occurred to him what Touko was hinting at. He froze at the realization that she was expecting him to propose.

Yuki felt the pit of his stomach drop out. This was beyond what he intended. They hadn't even dated yet! How is that supposed to work? His thoughts began running rampant. He still had to attend and finish college. There was also obtaining stable employment. He knew that providing suitably for Touko wasn't within his ability as yet.

However...while what she desired came as a shock, he realized that he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he felt a strong sense of peace and contentment being with her. Thinking further, he felt in his heart that this is what fate intended for him. By Touko's side. _His_ Touko. He smiled inwardly at that thought.

With resolve, Yuki silently slid off the bench. He turned to Touko and went down on to one knee in front of her...

**-0-0-**

Back at the table the Yamayurikai were dining at, Yumi was talking with her friends. Yoshino Shimazu was talking with her newly bloomed petite-soeur Nana Arima about their summer plans and trying to brief her on her new responsibilities as a 'en bouton'. As she listened to their conversation, she sensed motion behind Yoshino. Looking over Yoshino's shoulder, she saw Yuki and Touko talking in a nearby hallway.

As she watched them, she suddenly realized that Yuki was on one knee in front of her petite-soeur. 'What is he doing?' Yumi wondered. What she saw confused her for a moment before she noticed that Yuki was holding her left hand and that he was also holding something in his right one.

Thoughts of 'Oh my God!' suddenly rang through Yumi's mind as she figured out what was occurring. She was beyond surprised. Though she was initially upset with Yuki for not telling her what he was planning. Remembering her inability to hide anything because of her facial expressions, she decided that was probably a good move on Yuki's part. She had no idea that he had felt this way for Touko. Nor that Touko harbored such feelings for her brother. However, she felt extremely happy about them being together as she watched. 'They are an absolutely beautiful couple.' she thought.

She had quietly gasped and squeezed Sachiko's hand tightly as she took in the moment. As her eyes start to tear up, Sachiko looked to her and saw that she was upset and staring at something intently. Alarmed, Sachiko looked to where Yumi was staring. Her eyes had narrowed to slits, ready to end whatever was upsetting her fiancé.

Seeing Yuki and Touko, her eyes popped open in surprise when she realized Yuki was sliding a ring on Touko's hand. This sight warmed Sachiko's heart as much as it did Yumi's. She loved the both of them dearly. Seeing them profess their love for each other made her feel that this was a good thing for her cousin and Yumi's brother. Sachiko's eyes began to tear up as well as she squeezed Yumi's hand back in happiness.

No one else at the table noticed anything.

**-0-0-**

Touko was shaking slightly in happiness as she stood up with Yuki. They hugged each other briefly. 'We fit together so well.' was their shared thought. Touko liked the strangely familiar sensation the simple act brought. 'This is the way it's meant to be.' She thought as she took in Yuki's warm embrace.

Suddenly, she leaned back and looked up at Yuki, asking "Wait, shouldn't I be getting a kiss from my fiancé?" She saw Yuki's face blanche at her question.

Sensing Yuki's hesitation at her mention of the word kissing, she gave him a mock serious look and sternly asked, "Are you seriously going to make me ask Yuki?" She sighed when he gave no response. "Where is our first kiss?" She asked again. Yuki blushed furiously as he realized he had little choice but to do exactly what he had just been thinking about. He leaned in towards her face.

**-0-0-**

Watching from their table as Yuki and Touko embraced and kissed briefly for the first time. Sachiko leaned towards Yumi and whispered, "I guess that was a yes." Yumi silently nodded her agreement with a smile. She was practically jumping in her seat with joy. She wanted to run over and hug them both, but decided to wait for Touko and Yuki to make their engagement known to the others before congratulating them.

Turning back to the current topic of conversation at table. Everyone was talking about their plans for the future. As Yuki and Touko quietly return to the group, Yumi is telling them of her plans to attend Lillian University and get her degree in architecture.

"...and I will be living with Sachiko in an apartment to cut down on expenses." Yumi finished up. She then looked to her petite-soeur and said. "Well Touko-chan, or should I say _Rosa Chinensis_?" Touko rolled her eyes at Yumi's mention of her newly aquired title. She was still not used to it. Like Yumi, Sachiko, and Youko Mizouno before her, she believed that the title belonged to her onee-sama and not her.

Yumi continued, innocently asking. "I guess you will be busy. Any special plans for this year, um, I mean for the Festival play this year?"

Touko looked at Yumi and gave her a smirk. Yumi's slip told Touko that her onee-sama already knew what had just occurred. Assuming her best confident air, Touko said confidently "The council has received several ideas for the festival already and we will be deciding on them after the summer break. In the meantime, I will be busy planning for another proposed project. As such, I do not know how much help I will be able to give to the festival."

With three lone exceptions, everyone at the table looked to Touko in confusion. "What could be more important than the Festival?" Rei Hasekura finally spoke up and asked.

Touko allowed herself to smile before replying. No one had noticed that she and Yuki were holding hands. "Well, Yuki has asked..." She briefly looked to Yuki on her right. "...And I have accepted…" She then held up her left hand showing everyone the ring she has just received. "...his proposal to get married!"

Several moments of stunned silence followed at the table as the shock of the announcement hit everyone. Everyone except Yumi and Sachiko, who were looking at Yuki and Touko respectively with loving smiles. Then pandemonium broke out as questions started flying about how and when. Most vocal questions notably coming from Norico Nijo. Who was upset her best friend hadn't told her first.

Yumi stood up and went over to hug the pair. Telling everyone, "Just now. Sa-chan and I can confirm that." As she walked around table, everyone voiced their amazement and congratulations. Yumi hugged her brother Yuki first. As she hugged her petite-soeur, she whispered into Touko's ear with a giggle, saying. "Welcome to the family...sis." Unable to speak around the sudden lump in her throat, Touko showed only a slight tear at the corner of her eye as she nodded to Yumi and received a hug form her cousin Sachiko.

Sachiko, while she was hugging Yuki had asked him. "Are you sure you that you are ready for being related to us, twice over? You can't back out now you know." Yuki had just smiled at her as he received one of her rare hugs saying. "Hey, I survived Yumi right?" Sachiko just shook her head in mock disbelief before giving Yuki his second surprise of the night, a brief kiss on the cheek from her. Yuki blushed as red as his sister as he laughed at her reaction.

Just then, the meals started arriving at their table. Everyone sat down and began to eat. Around the table between the comments on the wonderful meal, the Roses were already beginning to plan Touko's wedding for her, much to her chagrin.

**-0-0-**

Towards the end of the evening, Yumi was thinking about all that had transpired during her three years at Lillian. As she sat contemplating the evenings events, she begins laughing loudly at a sudden realization. This attracted everyone's full attention.

Sachiko, smiling at her fiancé, asked. "What?"

Yumi replied with a mysterious. "A full circle."

Sachiko's face changed to a confused look. "..?.."

Yumi, with a mock serious tone and look said: "All this time and effort I have put in to our relationship Sachiko Ogasawara. And yet you are still going to marry your cousin!"

Sachiko was now even more confused. 'Where is she getting that from?' She thought. 'Suguru-kun and I ended our engagement last year.' She lifted an eyebrow in a silent question to her friend.

Everyone else at the table is starting to look uncomfortable. Most believe a fight between the senior Chinensis sisters is about to start.

Yumi giggles loudly before explaining. "It's like this: Yuki is my brother, Touko is your cousin. When they get married, she will become my sister-in-law. Do you follow?" Sachiko nodded her understanding. "As such, I will become your de facto cousin as well." She smiled gleefully before finishing with a flourish. "Ergo; since we're engaged, you are _still_ getting married to your cousin!"

Sachiko along with everyone else suddenly understood her thought process and started laughing out loud as well at the couple's new 'predicament'.

**-END-**

** A/N:** And so life continues... More stories coming, so stay tuned to this station!

-Renman77 (Story began 05 May 2014, _finally_ finished 08 August 2014.)


End file.
